Final Fantasy XI Original Soundtrack Premium Box
Final Fantasy XI Original Soundtrack Premium Box is the boxed collection of the soundtracks for Final Fantasy XI and its expansions up to Treasures of Aht Urhgan. It also includes two previously unreleased albums, Final Fantasy XI Unreleased Tracks and Final Fantasy XI Piano Collections. These are currently unavailable outside of the collection, and the Final Fantasy XI Piano Collections included in this boxset is different than the newer standalone release. The box set includes a sheet music book for the Piano Collections arrangements. Tracklist Final Fantasy XI Original Soundtrack Disc One # "FFXI Opening Theme" Legend-The Crystal Theme, Memory of the People, Memoro de la Ŝtono, Memory of the Wind # "Vana'diel March" # "The Kingdom of San d'Oria" # "Ronfaure" # "Battle Theme" # "Chateau d'Oraguille" # "Batallia Downs" # "The Republic of Bastok" # "Gustaberg" # "Metalworks" # "Rolanberry Fields" # "The Federation of Windurst" # "Heavens Tower" # "Sarutabaruta" # "Battle in the Dungeon" # Sauromugue Campaign" # "Mhaura" # "Buccaneers" # "Battle Theme #2" # "Voyager" # "Selbina" Disc Two # "Prelude" # "Regeneracy" # "Hume Male" # "Hume Female" # "Elvaan Male" # "Elvaan Female" # "Tarutaru Male" # "Tarutaru Female" # "Mithra" # "Galka" # "Airship" # "The Grand Duchy of Jeuno" # "Ru'Lude Gardens" # "Recollection" # "Anxiety" # "Battle in the Dungeon #2" # "Blackout" # "Mog House" # "Hopelessness" # "Fury" # "Tough Battle" # "Sorrow" # "Sometime, Somewhere" # "Xarcabard" # "Despair" ("Memoro de la Ŝtono") # "Castle Zvahl" # "Shadow Lord" # "Awakening" # "Repression" ("Memoro de la Ŝtono") # "Vana'diel March #2" Final Fantasy XI: Rise of the Zilart Original Soundtrack (Disc 3) # "Kazham" # "Yuhtunga Jungle" # "Battle Theme #3" # "Dash de Chocobo" # "Rabao" # "Altepa Desert" # "Battle in the Dungeon #3" # "Grav'iton" # "Norg" # "Tough Battle #2" # "The Sanctuary of Zi'Tah" # "Ro'Maeve" # "Hall of the Gods" # "Fighters of the Crystal" # "Tu'Lia" # "Ve'Lugannon Palace" # "Eald'narche" # "Belief" # "End Theme" Final Fantasy XI: Chains of Promathia Original Soundtrack (Disc 4) # "Unity" # "Moblin Menagerie - Movalpolos" # "Depths of the Soul" # "Faded Memories - Promyvion" # "Currents of Time" # "First Ode: Nocturne of the Gods" # "A New Horizon - Tavnazian Archipelago" # "Onslaught" # "The Forgotten City - Tavnazian Safehold" # "Second Ode: Distant Promises" # "The Ruler of the Skies" # "Turmoil" # "Third Ode: Memoria de la Ŝtono" # "Happily Ever After" # "Conflict: You Want to Live Forever?" # "Conflict: March of the Hero" # "Fourth Ode: Clouded Dawn" # "Words Unspoken - Pso'Xja" # "Fifth Ode: A Time for Prayer" # "The Celestial Capital - Al'Taieu" # "Gates of Paradise - The Garden of Ru'Hmet" # "Dusk and Dawn" # "A New Morning" # "Gustaberg" (bonus track) Final Fantasy XI: Treasures of Aht Urhgan Original Soundtrack (Disc 5) # "Bustle of the Capital" # "Eastward Bound..." # "Bandits' Market" # "Illusions in the Mist" # "Mercenaries' Delight" # "Jeweled Boughs" # "Ululations from Beyond" # "Rapid Onslaught -Assault-" # "Fated Strife -Besieged-" # "Delve" # "Whispers of the Gods" # "Circuit de Chocobo" # "Run Chocobo, Run!" # "The Colosseum" # "Black Coffin" # "A Puppet's Slumber" # "Ever-Turning Wheels" # "Forbidden Seal" # "Hellriders" # "Eternal Gravestone" # "Vana'diel March #4" Final Fantasy XI Unreleased Tracks (Disc 6) # "A Road Once Traveled" # "One Last Time" # "Eternal Oath" # "To the Heavens" of the Zilart # "Bloody Promises" of the Zilart # "Hook, Line, and Sinker" # "The Big One" # "Choc-a-bye Baby" # "Revenant Maiden" of the Zilart # "Hidden Truths" of the Zilart # "Moongate" ("Memoro de la Ŝtono") of the Zilart # "Celestial Thunder" of Promathia # "A Realm of Emptiness" of Promathia # "Distant Worlds" of Promathia # "Jeuno -Starlight Celebration-" # "Sunbreeze Shuffle" # "Distant Worlds -Guitar Version-" # "Ru'Lude Gardens -Star Onions Version-" Piano Collections Final Fantasy XI (Disc 7) # "The Federation of Windurst # "Rabao # "Choc-a-bye Baby" # "Moblin Menagerie - Movalpolos" # "Battle Theme #2" # "Faded Memories - Promyvion" # "Jeweled Boughs" # "Tu'Lia" # "Distant Worlds" # "Vana'diel March #4" See also * Final Fantasy XI: Original Soundtrack * Final Fantasy XI: Rise of the Zilart Original Soundtrack * Final Fantasy XI: Chains of Promathia Original Soundtrack * Final Fantasy XI: Treasures of Aht Urhgan Original Soundtrack * Final Fantasy XI: Wings of the Goddess Original Soundtrack * The Star Onions ~ Final Fantasy XI - Music from the Other Side of Vana'diel * Final Fantasy XI Original Soundtrack - Plus Links * [http://vgmdb.net/album/4061 VGMdb - Final Fantasy XI Original Soundtrack Premium Box] fr:Final Fantasy XI Original Soundtrack Premium Box Category:Soundtracks from Final Fantasy XI